Snow Day!
by Yukki-Kaname
Summary: *rating changed to be safe* The Victorious gang goes on a field trip to Montana. But what happens when there is an accident and leaves two certain people to get closer together than after that they are fighting to stay together from an evil witch
1. On the way to Montana

**Snow Trip  
By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious I just love the show!**

The class was excited they were going on a trip over near the mountains in Montana and it was the winter time so it would be colder there than it was in L.A. "Tori! Oh my gosh Tori are you excited?" Cat called out in her happy voice. Tori nodded "Yeah," Tori said. Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Jade walked into the class room. "Hey Tori Hey little Red," Andre said. "Hey Andre," They said.

As Sikowitz and Lane walked into the classroom. "Okay everyone let's get on the bus and we will call out everyone's room number and room mate they will be rooming with for our three day trip," Lane said. They all groaned as they all walked to the bus's. Tori and them got on the same bus. Tori sat by Andre as Cat sat by Robbie and than Beck and Jade sat by each other.

As they chatted among themselves soon Lane yelled out for everyone to quite down a minute once the bus was quite he read off all our names and rooms. "Tori, Cat, and Jade roommates room 102 Robbie, Beck, and Andre roommates room 104," Lane called out. That was exciting at least we were not far from the boys.

The bus trip was about ten hour drive when they got there everyone went to their assigned rooms unpacked of course Cat and Tori shared the bunk bed as Jade had a separate bed. Robbie and Beck shared a bunk bed as Andre got the spare one. Soon everyone met in the lobby wearing coats mittens and ski pants.

"Okay everyone ski time for a couple hours than meeting back here for dinner than we will discuss the schedules for the next three days now go have fun," Lane said. Everyone ran off so excited about it as some started snow ball fights and others went skiing. Tori went skiing with Andre, Beck, and Jade.

They were having a blast it was time for them to eat dinner as they all walked in getting dried off "Oh I am so cold!" Cat shivered. Tori chuckled as Cat tried to warm herself up. "Okay everyone now here is the rules we are expecting you to follow; Always have a buddy with you at all times do not go alone and also do not go into parts of the ski resort you are not suppose to go into lights are out at 10pm curfew is at 9:00pm," Lane said. "Spend your time wisely and have fun," Sikowitz said.

They nodded and agreed to the rules. As everyone sat around the fireplace and Andre started playing his keyboard and they were jamming along till Tori started singing some followed in suite to her singing. Soon everyone was jamming to it than it was 9 so everyone went to their rooms. "Oh what a day it went so good," Cat said. Jade rolled her eyes. "Why did I get stuck with you two!" Jade groaned.

"Because he wanted to punish you," Tori said rolling her eyes. She got in her bunk and laid down after she changed into her pajamas. As they turned the lights off and went to bed for the night.

~~~~~~~  
Please read and review


	2. Day 1

**Snow TripBy: YukkiKanameDisclaimer: I do not own Victorious I just love the show!**

~DAY 1~ ~TORI'S POV~

"Who's ready for some more skiing?" I asked. Beck smiled "I am up for it," He said. Andre and Jade didn't want to leave so she got angry when Beck was going to leave her behind. "You know you can come to," I said. Jade glared "You give me a rash!" She said. I just gave her a look and rolled my eyes. "Let's go," Beck said.

As got to we top of the Ski lift area where the slopes were deeper. The snow blew hard around us. "Wow maybe we should of chosen the site lower?" I asked. "It's fine we can just ski down this just got to be very careful," Beck said. As we skied down it was hard to see as I stayed close to Beck's side.

We weaved in and out to keep a steady pace. Soon I was going to fast and I couldn't slow down "Tori! Slow down!" Beck yelled. "I'm trying too! " I screamed. Beck hurried himself to try to catch up to me but soon I hit a rock that I did not see and flipped a couple times. I ended up landing onto a rock hitting my head as my vision started to go. Beck was at my side in no time.

"Tori! You okay hang in there don't pass out on me okay stay awake," Beck yelled. I looked at him wincing "It hurts Beck," I said. He held me close to him to keep me warm trying to think what to do. "You are going to have to get on my back so I can find shelter it's starting to storm up here and looks like it's going to get bad," Beck said. I grabbed onto his back fighting to stay awake I was loosening the battle.

Beck skied to a little cave and he set me down as he helped me in I leaned against the cold rocky wall. As I just notice blood coming from my forehead and my ankle was not in the right place. "I am going to go find help okay Tori please try not to pass out," Beck said. "I am bleeding Beck," I said. Beck cursed "I will be back in a couple seconds I promise," Beck said. He had to get help I knew it he knew it so I nodded as I watched him walk away I closed my eyes just to rest but I soon just passed out.

~Beck's POV~

I had to get Tori help I knew she wasn't going to stay awake for long she was bleeding from the forehead when I got to her I searched for help but no one was on the slopes near by I couldn't stray that far from Tori I had to get back to make sure she was okay. I got back to Tori hoping she was awake when I saw that she was out cold I cursed. "Tori wake up come on wake up," I said.

She was beautiful I did wish sometimes I wasn't dating Jade so I could be with her. I tried waking Tori up hoping someone would come find us soon we needed help bad. I tore a piece of my shirt and put it on Tori's bleeding head as I soon pulled her close to me to keep us both warm as I watched outside hoping to see someone but all I saw was the wind blowing like crazy.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," I said to myself. With Tori's body next to mine all I could think about more was for her safety and that why was my heart pounding like crazy must be because I am so worried about her. Yeah that's it oh what was I fooling myself I really cared for her a lot but I couldn't tell her that.

~Normal POV~

"Where is Beck?" Jade asked. Cat, Andre, and Robbie were worried too but also for Tori as well. "Lane Tori and Beck haven't came back for lunch," Cat said. Lane frowned "We will have to do a search does anyone know where they were going?" Lane asked. Jade frowned "They went skiing and probably went there," Jade said.

Lane got the rescuers to go out there to find Beck and Tori. "We all will wait here till they come back with them," Lane said. Jade was pacing back and forth watching out the window hoping they found Beck and even Tori. Robbie tried to comfort Cat who was crying out of worry. Andre watched out the window as he tried to comfort Jade.

~Tori POV~

It had to maybe be an hour when I started to come to it. I felt someone's arms around me and when I looked around. "Thank god you are okay," Beck said. I looked at Beck's worried face. "What happened?" I asked. Beck told me everything. I started to shiver as I moved closer to him I winced. "I think I broke something Beck," I said. "Just stay still don't move so much," Beck said, "Where does it hurt?" I looked at him "Well my head but I think it might be my ankle," I said.

Beck held me closer to keep me warm against his body as we talked trying to keep our minds off the cold that was hitting us. Soon before I knew it we shared a kiss, we broke the kiss both our breathes hitching. "Whoa," I said. Beck looked at me and smiled "What?" Beck said. I looked at him speechless for a bit. "This is wrong you have Jade," I said. He looked at me.

"You didn't enjoy the kiss?" Beck asked. I looked at him "No I did but still you are dating Jade," I said. Beck looked at me. "Jade and I aren't going to last long my feelings for her are fading and I got feelings for another girl," Beck said. I looked at him taking a deep breath. "Who?" I asked. He kissed me again without warning and this time it was more passionate.

"You," Beck said. I blushed and this time I was the one who kissed him and tried to snuggle closer to him as it got colder. "It's night already we been here for four hours now," Beck said. We both were hungry as soon we heard people yelling for us. Beck set me down and got up. "I will be right back I am going to flag them down to get us help," Beck said. I nodded as I watched him leave.

I shivered more now that he wasn't by my side to keep me warm. I went to sit up wincing in pain I noticed I had dried blood on my hand and my coat was ripped and dried blood on my arm you know it is hard to notice something when you are with someone you really enjoy to be with. Soon Beck came back with some rescuers to help us back to the cabins. I cried out in pain when they moved me more. "Careful She is hurt!" Beck yelled.

They laid me down on a stretcher and tied me securely to it I looked at Beck. "You going to be okay to Ski down sir?" One asked. Beck nodded as they started to ski down with me trailing behind on the stretcher. I fell asleep in the stretcher as Beck was behind me.

~Normal POV~

Andre was watching out the window. Beck and Tori were missing for four and a half hours. "It's 4:30 haven't they found them yet?" Cat asked. Andre watched soon he saw people. "Hey it's them! They are back!" Andre yelled. They all ran out to help if they could. Jade embraced Beck tears falling down her face. "I am fine don't worry Jade," He reassured her.

"Tori!" Cat yelled. Tori was out cold "Is she okay?" Andre asked. Beck freaked and bent down to Tori and tried waking her up. "Tori come on wake up open those eyes Tori," Beck said. They had laid Tori down on the couch as they had a medic look at her leg. "She broke her foot I am going to have to put it in a brace for now than tomorrow I will take her to the hospital we are not risking it in the weather," The medic said.

They nodded. As they gave Beck some hot chocolate and few thick blankets. Jade stayed by his side "Are you okay honey?" Jade asked. Beck nodded "I am just worried about Tori now she got hurt worse than me," Beck said. Jade had jealously written all over her face but she knew Tori was their friend. Tori soon woke up wincing she looked around realizing they are back in the cabin.

"Tori you're awake!" Cat said. They helped Tori sit up. "You okay?" Andre asked. She shook her head no and there went the tears Andre and Cat hugged him to comfort her. "You are back safe now," Beck said. Tori nodded and her stomach growled. So Beck and Tori got food soon after they got their food it was time for them to go to their rooms. Tori tried to get up but it was a failed attempt. "I'll help you," Andre said. Andre picked Tori up bridal style and carried her to her room.

"Thanks Andre," Tori said. "No problem," Andre said. He left the room and they all went to bed for the night. ~~~~~Next chapter to come. Please review!


	3. Day 2

****

Snow Trip

By**: YukkiKaname  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious I just love the show!**

~Day 2~ ~Tori POV~

I woke up to see that my ankle swollen worse than it looked yesterday. I groaned softly. "You need anything Tori?" Cat asked. I looked at her. "To the hospital," I said. Jade and Cat helped me up and helped me to the front entrance the medic waited for me with the ambulance. Beck was standing at the door to. "Why are you going with?" Jade asked. Beck nodded "They want to do a check up on me so that is why I am going," Beck said.

Beck kissed Jade good bye as he hopped into the ambulance with me. Once we got to the hospital I was put in for x-rays to check out my ankle as Beck was checked out. We sat in the hospital for maybe an hour and half than came back to the cabin as I had crutches to help me walk around I sighed deeply I couldn't believe I broke my ankle. As the others greeted us back Beck opened the door for me. I stayed indoors for the rest of the stay as Cat stayed with me.

"Cat you know you can go and have fun I'll be fine," I said. "Are you sure Tori I really don't want to leave you all by yourself?" Cat asked. I nodded "Yeah go Cat," I said. Cat hugged me and she took off with the others as I watched them snowball fight outside I sighed deeply wishing I could join them but this injury was making me not able to leave outside. Soon I heard the only two I really didn't want to hear fight.

"It was just an innocent kiss Jade I am sorry," Beck said. Jade slapped him across the face tears falling. "I hate you we are done and I mean it I will not take you back!" Jade yelled. Jade took off back to the room and Beck walked over to me rubbing his cheek. "You had to tell her? Why couldn't you have told her when we were back in town and I was safely away from her wrath?" I asked.

Beck sighed and stood in front of me. "Had to get it off my chest Tori," Beck said. As he sat next to me we talked enjoying each others company. "Thanks for staying inside with me Cat would still be here but she looked like she was really itching to go outside," I said. Beck smiled chuckling. "No problem at all Tor's, I enjoy your company," He said. I smiled at him with a slight blush coming across my face. When it was lunch time he helped me get my food and we sat next to each other as everyone followed and sat next to us.

It was just going to be another one of those days Jade sat far from us when we ate lunch. "What's wrong with her?" Cat asked. Beck shrugged "She just in a bad mood," Beck lied. He didn't want to tell them just yet that they broke up. He figured he tell them on the way home. As we finished lunch Beck took my empty plate and threw it away for me. As Andre helped me to the lounge room and we all sat down and just talked enjoying our time with each other.

Soon it was 9:00p.m. We walked to our rooms as Beck and I walked slower than the others. He stood at my door and kissed me goodnight. "Sweet dreams Tori," Beck said. I blushed "Sweet dreams Beck," I said. As I went into my room and he went to his we went to bed for the night.

Please review!


	4. Day 3

**Snow Trip  
By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious I just love the show!**

**~DAY 3~**

**~Normal POV~**

The next morning everyone was packing up getting ready to go back on the bus and go back to the warm sunshine of Los Angeles a lot of people were happy about it some wanted to stay. Jade went on the other bus away from the others. "Why isn't Jade with us?" Andre asked. "We broke up again for good this time," Beck said. "That's too bad," Andre said. "So sad," Cat said. Beck sat next to Tori and Andre smirked. "Stop it Andre," Tori threatened.

Andre held his hands up in defeat "I said nothing of the soft," Andre said. As the bus began to roll on the way back to LA about two hours into the trip Tori fell asleep on Beck's shoulder as they waited for the long ten hour drive to be done with. Beck had fallen asleep soon after Tori did. Once they arrived back in LA everyone was woken up and they left the bus. Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat, and Robbie waited for the bus to empty before they walked out.

As Beck held onto Tori's crutches Tori used the seats to walk up to the front. Her mom and dad waited for her and gasped when they saw her cast on her ankle. "Tori!" They yelled. "Hey ma Hey dad," Tori said. Beck helped Tori down the last step and gave her the crutches. "How did this happen baby?" Her mom asked. "Skiing accident if it wasn't for Beck I would probably lost my leg or froze to death," Tori said.

"Thank you," Her dad said to Beck. Beck smiled and nodded. "Let's get you home baby," Her mom said. Tori paused her movements "Um if it is alright with you guys Beck offered me a ride home and I would like to spend a little more time with him before I go home," Tori said. "Alright sweetie," My dad said. They took her stuff with them so that it would be home and taken care of when she got home.

~Tori POV~

I waved goodbye to my parents as Beck, Cat, Andre, and I hung out at a park near by. I sat on the park bench as Beck sat next to me. We watched Cat and Andre have fun running around. "How's your ankle?" Beck asked. I looked at him and sighed "Hurts," I said. He frowned "I am sorry," Beck said. I smiled and kissed him softly. "Not your fault," I said.

"Still I wish I could have saved you from getting hurt," He said. I leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around me. As we watched the others play we laughed at Andre falling on his ass off the swing. It was getting dark and it was only me and Beck now at the park. We relaxed as soon I was moved from sitting on the bench to his lap as we kissed again.

"Tori you do not know how special you are to me," Beck said. I blushed a deep shade red. "You are special to me too Beck I love you," I said. Beck smiled his famous smile and kissed me again. "I love you too Tori Vega," He said. He drove me back home and walked me to the door. "Goodnight my sweet princess," He said. I blushed again he chuckled he liked to see the blood come to my cheeks. "Goodnight my handsome prince," I said.

I walked in the house with my crutches sighing it was the best day of my life. My dad helped me upstairs to my room. "Thank you dad," I said. He smiled "No problem sweetie," He said. I got undressed after my dad left and I changed into my blue pajamas. I laid in my bed and sighed happily as I turned my lamp off and went to sleep.

~Beck POV~

I arrived back home to my RV with a big smile on my face I wish our day didn't end spending time with her was just amazing she is my everything I am going to make sure she stays that way. I did feel bad for breaking up with Jade. Well okay okay she broke up with me but at least we don't have to hide our true feelings now.

I walked into my RV to open my door and there sat Jade in the dark. "Jade…" I said. Last thing I knew everything went black.

Please REVIEW


	5. the kidnapping and evil plot

**Snow Trip**

**By: YukkiKaname **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious I just love the show!**

~Jade POV~

I had to do it for revenge I wanted him to suffer for hurting me so bad for cheating on me with that bitch Tori he was going to pay for it big as I had my two new guy friends tie his wrist and arms up. We took him to my car throwing him in the back of my trunk. I wasn't regretting what I was about to do and I don't think I ever will. As the other two jumped into my car I drove off fifteen miles from LA we found the abandon building. I had it all plotted out on the way back home thats where I met the other two on the same bus I was in going home.

I pulled the car to a park and got out as did the other two. "Jake, Drew remember where I want you to put him he'll pay for my suffering," I said. Jake and Drew opened up the trunk to find Beck awake. "Well you are awake I see," I said. Beck struggled in the trunk. "Why you doing this Jade?" Beck asked. I gave him a devilish grin. "You will pay for hurting me and that bitch will to," I said. Beck's eye's widen big "Leave Tori alone Jade," Beck said.

I shook my head no. As Jake and Drew dragged Beck inside as he struggled to get free. "Now we will untie you but if you run Tori will get twice as worse than what she will be getting you understand me Beck?" I threatened. "Leave Tori alone Jade do what ever you want to me but you got to leave her alone!" Beck said. I smiled "Aww is poor little Beck worried I'm going to hurt his little girlie friend?" I asked. I smirked at him.

"You know what on the other hand keep him tied up throw him on the chair and make sure you tie him securely to it" I said, "Because if he gets free you guys won't get paid." They nodded Beck looked at me. "You are paying them!" Beck asked shocked. "Yes," I said. Beck struggled more as they pushed him down and tied him securely to the wooden chair. "You will not get away with this Jade," Beck said. I just smirked at him watching his helpless attempts to get free.

"You should have never cheated on me or broke up with me Beck than this would never have happened," I said, "Tape his mouth shut." As the duck taped his mouth shut I just laughed. My plan was going great so far. If I had anything else to do with this I would make sure Beck and Tori would not be together.

~Normal POV~

Beck struggled as he watched Jade walk around laughing and talking with Jake and Drew soon they all fell asleep. For the morning to raise the next day she was going to capture Tori than. Jade was out for revenge and she was good at getting her revenge. All Beck could do was hope for Tori to be smart and safe and not leave the house or open it.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Please review. I am thinking of changing my rating to Rated M give me feedback if I should or not


	6. Tori's now kidnapped

**Snow Trip  
By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious I just love the show!  
A/n: I am changing the rating to M for safety measures due to the violence to come**

~Tori POV~

I woke up in the morning the sun beating down on me I stretched as I got out of bed hoping to my crutches and walked to the bathroom as Trina was just getting out of the bathroom. "Hey Trina can you help me tie up the cast so it don't get wet," I said. Trina nodded. We put a grocery bag over it and than taped it tightly around my ankle. Trina left and I quickly showered soon I heard my phone going off in a text.

I got done and shower I read the text it was Beck that brought a big smile on my face. It told me to meet him at the park. I got dressed into a black skirt and blue tank top using my crutches to get around. "Hey Trina can you drop me off at the park Beck wants me to meet him there," I called out.

Trina made a noise "Fine come on I'm leaving now," Trina said. I smiled as I hurried to Trina's car. She drove me to the park I thanked her. I walked to the bench and sat down waiting for Beck to arrive I was so excited to see him again today I felt so giddy. I looked around waiting it was about an hour and I frowned he was late.

The park was pretty empty for the morning as I stood up and went for my phone to call Beck when suddenly I felt something go over my mouth. I struggled and tried to get free soon I fell limp in the person's arm.

~Jade POV~

I smirked as I had Beck's phone texting Tori in the morning. Beck looked at me "Please don't hurt Tori," He pleaded again. I rolled my eyes as soon my phone rang it was Jake saying he got Tori and I smirked "Good bring her here she's going to love this," I said. She nodded to Drew as he kicked Beck in the stomach as Beck groaned in pain. He untied Beck as he punched Beck in the stomach before he did anything.

"DON'T HURT HIM TO MUCH! I want him to be awake when he watches his precious girlfriend get what she deserves," I said. Beck groaned "Jade please I will do whatever you want me to just don't hurt Tori," Beck said. I walked over to Beck who was on the floor I bent down to his level. "Aww are you begging Beck well to bad it's too late now," I said.

I ripped his shirt off him. Soon I heard Tori screaming for help as the guy yelling at her to shut up. I grinned as he roughly brought her over to me. "Well hello Tori," I said. The fear in her eyes were worse. "Welcome to your nightmare," I said. Tori struggled soon Beck tried to get up to save Tori. But Drew threw him back down. Beck groaned in pain, Tori saw him get kicked. "BECK!" Tori screamed.

"Aww what a emotional gathering makes me want to puke," I said. Tori looked at me than glared. "What the hell is your problem Jade we didn't do nothing to you," Tori said. I looked at her "Oh yes you both have he cheated on me with you. You are suppose to be my best friend and stop him from kissing you," I yelled.

Tori shook her head. "Dude we were never friends you hated me!" Tori yelled. "Well I would have liked you if you stayed away from my Beck," I said. I walked over to Tori as Jake held her tightly to him I had a smirk on my face. "Now be a good girl and follow my instructions and Beck won't get hurt," I said. Tori glared as Jake threw her to the floor right next to Beck.

~Tori POV~

I winced in pain as I was thrown to the ground. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body and pull me close to him. "I will protect you Tori," Beck whispered in my ear. I nodded I soon heard Jade's voice booming in anger "Don't you even touch her Beck you and her will be punished for this!" Jade yelled. She snapped her fingers and Drew and Jake grabbed us separately I struggled.

"Jade are you really that desperate you have to hide behind two boys to hurt us?" I asked. I soon was met with a hard slap across the face I groaned. "Shut your mouth Tori," Jade threatened. "Or what," I said. I was again met with another slap. As Beck watched he struggled to come to my rescue as he was met with a kick to the stomach.

Beck groaned in pain. "Bitch shut your trap," Jade said, "Tie them up." I got thrown to the floor wincing as I got tied up to a chair as Beck was tied in the next chair facing me. "I am so sorry Tori please forgive me," Beck said. I nodded I was in pain my jaw hurt so much now from Jade's slap as I watch Jade swarm around us like a shark ready to attack her next victim.

~Beck's POV~

I was in pain getting kicked in the stomach and chest five times kind of hurts you. I looked at Tori who had two big red hand marks on her cheeks now from Jade's slapping. I was feeling terrible I couldn't go rescue her from Jade's wrath soon we heard Tori's phone going off. Jade grabbed it out of Tori's pocket seeing who it was.

"You tell Andre you are okay and with Beck if you don't Beck will get hurt," Jade threatened. Jade answered Tori's phone putting it to Tori's ear. "Hey Andre," Tori started. There was a lot of uh huh's and than "No me and Beck are planning to hang out today maybe you can come visit later?" Tori said. Than Jade hung up.

"Jake I know you had a fancy for Tori why don't you give her a big kiss," Jade smirked. I struggled more "Jade what the hell leave her alone leave me alone! We broke up that don't mean you can go on a psycho path revenge!" I yelled. Jade's eyes went big with anger and she came up to me this time and punched me right in the jaw.

I heard Tori scream for help as she tried to get away from him with no avail for both of us I felt blood come to my lips and knowing Jade hit me hard to make me bleed. "You both will be tortured until I find myself satisfied," Jade said. I looked at Tori who had tears falling now. I knew this would be hell for us and the biggest bitch was our host to bring us to a view of hell. And we did not know if we will be getting free from her grasp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please Review


	7. The saving and break up

**Snow Trip**  
**By: YukkiKaname**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious I just love the show!**

**A/n: Yes jade is very ooc in this so is everyone else**

~Normal POV~

Tori was getting kissed by a man that she didn't want to be kissed with as Beck was forced now to watch Tori getting kissed by another man than him which pissed him off as he tried to get free. Drew threw him and the chair across the room as the chair slid with him hitting the wall. Beck was now unconscious with the world. Last thing he saw was Tori screaming for him.

Tori was being tortured in till she had passed out herself. Jade was satisfied as she, Drew and Jake left to go get some food and some other things to torture them knowing all too well Tori and Beck would be unconscious still by the time they got back. They were in for more than what they were bargain for.

~Tori's POV~

I woke up had to be maybe an hour or 2 I don't know groaning I heard Beck call my name. "Tori you awake?" Beck asked. I nodded I noticed the evil bitch wasn't here. "Beck how we going to get out of here?" I asked. He didn't know himself. As I struggled with the rope I finally got it loose enough. "I got the rope loose," I said.

Beck looked at me "Hurry get free and untie me than we can try to get out of here," Beck said. I got free and I went to untie him when we heard Jade and the other goons walk in. "GET HER SHE'S FREE!" Jade yelled. Drew and Jake went after me I got Beck free he took the chair and hit Drew with it.

As I dodged Jake only to fall over I scooted away as Jade soon grabbed me and held a knife to me. "STOP BECK!" Jade yelled. Beck looked at me and stopped punching Drew. "Now be a good boy and stand still," Jade said. As she pushed me to Beck I fell into his arms as he caught me. "Drew, Jake throw them in the closet while we think of punishment for them.

As Drew and Jake grabbed me and Beck throwing us into the closet I winced in pain as I sat near the wall tears falling down. "Tori are you okay?" Beck asked. "No I am scared Beck I don't know even if we will get out of here Beck!" I yelled. Beck hugged me tightly as I cried softly in his arms. Soon I heard a beep I looked at I still had my phone.

"Your phone text for help," Beck whispered. I nodded and I text Andre, Cat, and Robbie saying we were captured by Jade and need help but don't know where we were. Soon the door flung open and there looked a pissed off Jade as she grabbed me by the hair I screamed and fought as Beck tried to pull Jade off me. Drew grabbed Beck and pushed him back as I screamed for Beck's help.

Drew shut the door so Beck couldn't get out. I was crying hysterical now I was scared I didn't know what to do anymore. I now believed we were both going to die.

~Beck POV~

"Damn it," I yelled. I could hear Tori cry in pain and the smacks that were impact on her as I tried to bust the door down which was to no avail. "Jade stop this madness we get it your mad your revenge is done," I yelled. Soon the door swung open as Drew grabbed me and threw me to the floor. I saw Tori bleeding from the nose and lip.

"Jade stop I love her." I said. Jade looked at me and kicked me in the balls. Than she grabbed a whip and started striking me as I groaned in pain "Asshole," Jade spat. Drew threw me onto my stomach and pulled my hands to my back and tied them back up. As they tied Tori's hand and than threw us to the wall. Tori was wincing in pain as Jade jammed a knife into my leg I screamed in pain as she left it there.

"Goodbye have fun together," Jade said. Jade, Drew, and Jake left the abandon building and left us to free ourselves. "Tori you okay where you hurt?" I asked. I was more worried about Tori's wounds than the wounds that were inflicted on me. "My side," Tori said. I looked at seeing it was bleeding pretty good Jade must have stabbed her.

I tried to break free from the rope soon we smelt smoke. "Shit she must have set the house on fire," I said. Tori struggled more only to make the wound gush out more blood. "Stop Tori I will try to get us out of here you are just going to make your wound worse," I said. Tori looked like her spirit was crushed.

~Normal POV~

Andre was driving trying to find any clue or location when they saw Jade coming from the direction they were going Andre sped it up as fast as he could. They saw a house on fire "Robbie call 911 now!" Andre said. They parked their car as the place was almost engulfed with flames. Andre went in running into the building calling for Beck and Tori.

"Andre!" Beck coughed. "BECK!" Andre yelled. Soon Andre found them Tori was out cold and pale. "Untie me please Andre," Beck said. Andre untied him and Tori. As Beck stood up wincing in pain as the knife was still in him. "Let's get out of here," Andre said. Andre carried Tori out as Beck limped his way out.

They got out of the fire building. "TORI BECK!" Cat and Robbie yelled. Tori wasn't breathing. "Shit," Beck cursed. Beck started to do CPR ignoring his wounds he got Tori to breathe when the paramedics and firefighters arrived. Tori and Beck were lifted on stretchers and taken to the hospital. Andre and them followed as they waited in the waiting room.

They got to visit Tori and Beck in the same room when the doctors said they were okay and alive. Tori looked awful she had a black eye flat lip and a busted nose. Beck had a broken wrist black eye and a bruised nose. They were lucky to come out with only those and nothing else. "You guys okay want to tell us what happened," Andre said.

"Jade got her revenge she attacked both of us to feel her pain of rejection," Beck said. Tori started to cry again as Cat hugged her and comforted her. Soon Mr. & Mrs. Vega came busting through the doors. And started to ask questions "Jade did this to us dad she wanted us dead," Tori cried. He was mad and wasn't going to let this go.

~Few Days Later~

~Tori's POV~

Beck and I was in court to face Jade we wanted to make sure that she went to jail or juvenile court for a long time. As we told the judge what had happened she plead guilty with her two friends and they were sentenced to juvenile correction place for ten months. Since they were not legal age to go to jail that was the next best thing.

"You guys should have been dead," Jade said. I looked at her and looked away as they took them away. We left the court I got in Beck's car as he drove us to a restaurant to eat I was really quite. "Is there something wrong Tori?" Beck asked. I nodded and sighed "Beck I don't think we should be together," I said. Beck's eyes widen. "Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't think I can handle another psycho trip from someone else!" I said. Beck freaked and we argued. "Just take me home Beck please," I said crying now. It broke my heart for me to even tell him I wanted a break. As he helped me to the car he drove me home walked me to the door and kissed my forehead. "Tori I love you and I always will please think about it," Beck said.

I nodded and walked inside the doctor gave me a walking brace so I could walk instead of using the crutches. I closed the door and leaned against it for a few minutes. Than I went to my room locking the door and bawled my eyes out. I looked at the picture of me and Beck together than fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please review


	8. I still love you

**Snow Trip  
By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious I just love the show!**

* * *

~Four months passed by~

~Normal POV~

Beck and Tori both have been walking like zombies since they broke up it was really hard on both of them every night they would have cried themselves to sleep each night wishing they would get back together but both were too hurt to really talk to each other.

~Beck POV~

It has been four long lonely months without Tori by my side I was so lost without her I didn't even try for leads in the play because it even make sense to or try without someone in my life. At lunch time I sat alone as Tori sat with Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Trina. Tori looked like she was doing better or maybe I was wrong I didn't know anymore.

Once lunch was over classes dragged on and on like it had no end. Once school was over with I watched Tori walk away with Cat and Andre. She had her cast off her ankle finally she looked happy about that finally. I had skipped last class and I walked to Tori when she was getting ready to leave with Andre. "Tori," I said.

Tori looked at me and she went to run I grabbed her wrist "Please let's talk," I said. Tori had tears falling already. "Beck I don't think she is ready to talk let it go man," Andre said. I looked at Andre "Please I need to," I said. Tori held onto Andre's arm tighter. "Just hear him out Tor's," Andre said. I gave Tori a single red rose.

When she walked away from Andre and we were a good distant from Andre and anyone else. "I am so sorry this happened Tori, I can't grantee that this might happen again but I promise you Tori I will protect you, and won't let no one hurt you anymore you are my life Tori I don't want to loose you," I said tears falling.

"Beck I don't know I don't want to loose you either but I am so scared," Tori said. She started crying "Tori I promise you I will protect you," I said. I pulled Tori into a hug and than looked deep in her eyes. "I love you Tori Vega," I said. She looked at me. "I love you too Beck Oliver," She said. I kissed her deeply pulling her body next to mine.

Andre and Cat smiled and you could hear the awe us. I wiped Tori's tears from her face. "Can I take you out to eat?" I asked. Tori nodded and she waved goodbye to Andre and Cat as they took the hint. I walked her to my car and opened the passenger door for her as she got in. We took off to eat.

~Tori POV~

I was happy again but still was scared about it. Jade had six more months than she was out and so were her friends. As we ate he took me back to his place and we walked inside as we sat on his bed talking and soon we were laughing. Soon Beck cut me off and kissed me as it became more passionate and soon he laid me down on his bed all the way.

The kissing got more heated and passionate as his hand roamed on my sides I smiled softly when we broke up the kiss catching our breathes. I looked at him as we both stared at each other I was in heaven again and I was liking it. "So what do you want to do?" Beck asked. I looked at him and tackled him to the floor as we wrestled laughing and having a good time. "I am happy we are back together Tori you don't know how much this means to me," Beck said.

"And you don't know how much you mean to me," I said. I kissed him again as I put my hand on his cheek staring into his deep brown eyes they were so beautiful I was always lost in them and his 6 pack abs. I kissed him again making it more passionate as his hand roamed up my shirt I blushed deeply.

"I am not going to move too fast we will be slow about this because I want to savior every moment with you make sure you will never forget each one," Beck said. I smiled softly "I already treasure most of them first one was the snow trip when we were alone the second one was when you asked me to be your girlfriend and the third one is when we made up," I said.

We kissed again than snuggled each other and watched movies as I soon fell asleep in his arms we were watching "the runaways" when I fell asleep during half the movie. I was in heaven I swear with him my world felt safe once again. I couldn't believe it was this my dream come true all I could hope for was a peace happy ending with my Beck.

~Normal POV~

Beck and Tori were still asleep and it was close to midnight when Tori's phone was going off. Tori woke up to it and she looked at it and it was her dad "SHIT" She yelled. Beck got up and waited for her to finish talking to her dad. "I am sorry daddy I fell asleep watching a movie at Beck's, I am on my way home now Beck and I are out the door," Tori said.

Beck and Tori rushed to her house as her dad stood at the door with his arms crossed and a mad face. Tori gulped "Oh no," Tori said.

~~~~  
Review please ^_^


	9. Oh crap now what

**Snow Trip  
By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious I just love the show!**

~Normal POV~

They walked together to the door. "Inside now Tori I need to have a little chat with the boy here," Her dad said. Tori nodded and kissed Beck goodnight. As she went inside her dad and Beck had a long talk. She went to bed knowing she shouldn't stay up any later as she waited for morning to arrive.

The next morning Tori was down for breakfast and there sat Beck at the table. "Good morning," Tori said. "Good morning Tori," Beck said. "I told him if he breaks your heart again I will find a reason to arrest him," Her dad said. Tori squealed in excitement and knocked Beck over hugging him.

Beck chuckled "Well that is quite a good morning call," He said. Tori helped him up as she sat next to him to eat breakfast than she quickly showered and got ready for school. As Beck drove them to school. He got out of his car than let Tori out grabbing her backpack as they walked into the school together.

~Tori's POV~

Things were back to normal finally I guess I was happy again with Beck and our friends were happy about it they agreed it was about time we had patched things back up. As Beck threw my backpack in my locker for me and than we walked to his locker Andre had just opened his. "Hey love birds," Andre said. "Hey Andre," I said. "Sup," Beck said. We talked a for a bit than went to our classes.

School went by a lot faster than it did four months ago. Beck and I tried out for leads in the next school play and of course we got them. As Beck and I left the school we went to his car and got in the sky was pretty clear and very nice out. "Want to go see a movie?" Beck asked. I nodded "Sounds good but let's get a head start on our homework," I said.

Beck drove to his house and we started our homework when we got inside his RV. Beck started throwing papers at me. "Hey!" I said. He soon tackled me to the floor and we wrestled laughing soon we started kissing as it got deeper and passionate both of our breathes hitching and hearts beating like crazy together soon we stopped we did not want to go to far not yet.

~BECK POV~

God was she ever gorgeous I loved her I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life and I am planning on it. As we left my house to go see a movie once we had a head start in our homework. "What movie you want to see?" I asked. Tori looked around "Step up 3?" She said. I agreed as I paid for our tickets we went in to watch the movie.

Once the movie was over with I took her hand and we left the theater with her and we went back to my RV to finish our homework. Once we were done with our homework I took her home. "So I will see you tomorrow at school," I said. Tori nodded "Yeah I will I can't wait for tomorrow," Tori said. I nodded I gave her a kiss goodnight.

Tori walked inside her house and I left and went home to rest for school the next day.

~five and a half months later~

~Normal POV~

Tori and Beck were at lunch when Robbie came running with Rex to the table. "Bad news!" Robbie said. Tori and Beck looked at him. "The witch is out!" Rex said. Tori chocked on her drink. "WHAT!" They both said. Robbie looked at Rex "I was going to tell them that!" Robbie said. Robbie and Rex started fighting.

"Will you two can it? We have more important things to worry about now," Beck said. "Why did she get out?" Tori asked. Andre and Cat ran to them now. "Jade's out for good behavior!" Cat said. Tori started freaking out as Beck held her trying to calm her down. "Tori don't worry it's going to be okay," Beck said. "Okay! Okay! BECK she tried to kill us and she is out of lock up!" Tori yelled.

Tori got up "I want to go home now take me home!" Tori said. Beck nodded and they took off to Tori's house. Tori ran into the house "Dad?" Tori called out. Her dad popped out. "Jade is out and you didn't tell me!" Tori yelled. Her dad looked at her. "She just got released into her parents custody she can't be within 100 feet from you or Beck Tori," her dad said.

"That don't mean she will abide by that rule," Beck said. "She has to our she faces two years back there," He said. Tori still had a worried look on her face.

~~~~  
What is to happen to Beck and Tori now that Jade is out? Will Jade attack them or leave them alone? Stay tune!

Review please


	10. The accident and surprise

**Snow Trip  
By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious I just love the show!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

~Beck POV~

I hugged Tori tightly and kissed her forehead worried about if Jade was going to retaliate for us putting her away for ten months. "Do you want to go out to eat or something to clear your mind?" I asked. Tori shook her head no. "I just want to stay indoors," Tori said. "Now Tori you can't really always stay indoors just because she is out," Her dad said. Tori sighed "I know but I can't help but to worry," Tori said.

I hugged Tori tightly "I will protect you Tori I won't let her harm you ever again," I said. Tori snuggled into my arms. I soon picked her up and carried her to the couch and we sat there watching TV. As we watched for a couple hours her mom and dad cooked us supper and we ate spaghetti and garlic toast.

After supper we played Wii it was fun as we laughed and had a good time. It started to get late "I got to go home I will see you tomorrow," I said. Kissing Tori goodnight. "See you tomorrow call me when you get home safely please," Tori said. I nodded "Don't worry I will," I said. I left her house and went off to my house.

~Tori POV~

I got into my pajamas as I waited for Beck's call made me so nervous the bitch was out so she could do anything knowing her. Soon my phone rang and it was Beck I answered it. "Beck!" I said. He chuckled "I am home safe and sound don't worry sweetie I will pick you up tomorrow," Beck said. "Alright goodnight," I said. We hung up.

The next morning I woke up got ready for Beck to come over. When I heard the doorbell rang I rang to the door and answered it. "Good Morning," I said. Beck smiled and kissed me good morning. "Good morning you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded we headed out to school I was feeling a bit better than I did than yesterday.

As school went by quickly we soon went out to eat for dinner as we sat down waiting for our food to come there she walked Jade and her two goon friends. My heart sunk as she stopped at our table. "Well well if it isn't the whore and the little penis," Jade said. I frowned "Listen here Jade just cause you spread your legs while you were locked up and all the guys had their go a rounds don't mean that I'm the whore when me and Beck haven't slept with each other," I said.

Jade got pissed she was about to hit. "Hit me Jade and go back there for 2 years I bet you got friends who are dying to see you again," I smirked. Finally I had the upper hand Beck right by my side smiling. "Yeah Jade and you are not even suppose to be here right now you are not 100 feet away from us so do us a favor and scat you worthless little girl," Beck said.

Jade took off running with her buddies as she went to cross the road she got hit by a speeding car and you could see her fly ten feet in the air. We gasped when we saw it happen. I called 911 to report the accident but we left the scene before they got there. We were not waiting to see if Jade was okay or not we could careless.

We went to the park and Beck pushed me on the swing. We stayed in the park until it got dark out. Beck and I walked to his car and he drove me home as my dad just pulled up. "Did Jade see you two?" My dad asked. I looked at my dad "Yeah," I said. "I just came from the hospital and she's in critical condition," My dad said. Beck and I shrugged.

"She going to be okay?" I asked. My dad shook his head no "She will end up having some sort of major problem to her," My dad said. "Awe that's too sad," I said. Beck and I walked into the house and sat on the couch as we kissed each other.

~two years later~ (yes I know it is a big jump)

~Normal POV~

Beck and Tori graduated last year. Tori walked into her new apartment her mom and dad bought her for graduation. Beck moved in with her. They been dating for about 3 years now would be 3 in four weeks. As Tori just walked into her apartment to smell Beck cooking dinner. She had just got off work "Hey sweetie how was work?" Beck asked. "Pretty busy," Tori said.

"Ready for dinner?" Beck asked. Tori nodded as she sat down Beck brought out two plates of food and placed it on the table as he sat down they ate supper together talking about each others day. "Ready for your dessert?" Beck asked. Tori nodded "What you make?" Tori asked. Beck got up and brought in two brownies.

"Ooo my favorite," Tori said. As she bit into her brownie she noticed it felt hard she spit the hard part out there was a 24k diamond ring. She looked at Beck with a questionable face. "Marry me Tori Vega," Beck said. Tori gasped and tears came down "Yes I will," Tori said. She jumped out of her chair and into his arms knocking him down.

"I love you," Beck said.. Beck kissed Tori softly on the lips "I love you too," Tori said. She helped him up and they went into their bedroom to celebrate their engagement.

Review Please. The wedding will be the last chapter


	11. The wedding day

**Snow Trip  
By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious I just love the show!**

**A/N: Want to give thanks to WmhsCherrioBrittany and morphious444 for all your reviews! ^_^ and thanks to everyone who added my story to their favorites it makes me feel good that you like my stories**

* * *

~Tori POV~

I couldn't believe it I going to be Mrs. Beck Oliver. We were laying in our bed snuggled up after our celebration. We watched TV for a little bit than fell asleep to it. The next morning we woke up and got dressed ready to work. "Have fun at work and I will see you when you get off," I said. Beck nodded and kissed me on the lips. "Yep and you have a good time at work no showing off too much," He joked. I chuckled.

It was going to be a long few months of planning for our wedding I was excited I couldn't think anything else but that at work and I showed my friends at work the diamond ring. "You are such a lucky girl Tori he is a winner!" Hannah said. I smiled and nodded "Thank you I am glad I have found him," I said.

~Normal POV~

Tori finished her work and went home she was off before Beck. So she decided to start making the plans she called Cat to come over and in no time Cat was there to help make plans for Tori's wedding. They soon got the colors down light purple and light green colors. They had where the wedding would be held and reception would be too.

"How romantic and outdoor wedding," Cat said. "And it will be Fall by the time we get married so the leafs will just be turning their fall colors," Tori said. Soon they heard the door open and there walked in Beck with a smile on his face. "Well hello my lover," Beck said. Beck walked to Tori and kissed her softly. "Hello Cat," Beck said. Cat smiled "Hello!" She said. Soon her phone rang. "Oh that's Robbie we are going on a date tonight got to go bye Tori!" Cat said. And with that she was out the door on the phone with Robbie.

"So how was work?" Beck asked. "It was great they all seen the ring and were jealous and Cat and I just got the colors, places, and season to have the wedding," Tori said. Beck smirked "Want to tell me?" He asked. "Yeah purple and green outdoor wedding fall season and reception at Fine lines ballroom," Tori said. Beck sat down and pulled Tori in his lap. "Sounds good," Beck said. They kissed a couple more times. Than went to their bedroom to have their fun.

~3 months later~ ~Still Normal~

Tori was nervous she was pacing back and forth with her sister, Cat and her mom trying to calm her down it was their wedding day and she has been sick past 2 weeks and hasn't had her period for 4 weeks now. "Tori the test is done," Trina said. Tori ran to the bathroom and it was positive she was pregnant with Beck's kid. "Congrats sister!" Trina squealed. Her mom shed tears "I'm going to be a grandma," Her mom said.

Tori freaked and almost passed out. "Calm down Tori you have to Calm down you can tell Beck at the reception," Trina said. Tori nodded and as they finished getting ready for the wedding soon it was time to walk down the isle.

Tori's dad wrapped his arm around her arm and walked Tori down the isle. As she saw Beck standing their in his tux he looked so handsome in it. Soon they were standing together and the preacher began the wind blew ever so lightly but lightly enough for them to feel it. Tori's wedding dress was pure white strapless with a long train in the back there was beaded broader around the waist and on the train.

Soon it was to the I do parts. "Do you Beck Oliver take Tori Vega as your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer sickness or health to death do us apart say I do?" The preacher asked. "I do," Beck said. Tori had tears falling as it was her turn now to say it. "Do you Tori Vega take Beck Oliver as your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold for richer or poorer sickness or health to death do us apart say I do?" The preacher said.

Tori looked at Beck and smiled "I just don't death to us apart I do after death," Tori said. The preacher went on and when nobody objected to their marriage and they shared their kiss. "It gives me great pleasure to announce to you guys, Mr. and Mrs. Beck Oliver!" The preacher said. Everyone stood up and clapped rejoicing.

At the reception everyone was having a good time and soon it was time for the toast Andre gave the toast to Beck and Cat gave a toast to Tori. "I got something to say now," Tori said. Beck looked at his wife. "Beck you were my first crush I ever had and you were always there for me when your ex was the biggest bitch and ever since we started dating and now got married I knew you were the one my soul mate," Tori said, "And now we are able to start a family here in 8 months."

Beck's eyes widen. "Your pregnant?" Beck asked. Tori nodded "You are going to be a daddy," Tori said. Beck got up off his chair and hugged Tori kissing her hard. As everyone cheered and clapped again. Soon as they danced and celebrated with their friends it was soon time to leave for their honeymoon they were going to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

As they said their good byes to their friends they went off to their honeymoon it was a start of their new life together forever and more.

The End

* * *

Thanks again to everyone who read my story and added to their favorites it is greatly appericated and I am very excited you guys liked this story ^_^


End file.
